


Wet Dream

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Reject Pile [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Food Issues, Hurt, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery is hard, Recovery is not Straight Line, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Wrote it, trashed it, dug it out of the bin later.Now Chapter 13 of The Acquisition.Whiskey finally has enough fat stores to start producing estrogen.





	Wet Dream

Something was wrong, the world was all… confusing…

 

She was in the store room, but no one else was.  Her clothes were gone.

 

Then Tullk was there.  She didn’t remember him being there before.  He grabbed her by her long hair - that wasn’t right - and bent her over the desk.

 

She could feel him fucking her, but her body clenched at nothing.  She needed… something… she NEEDED - 

 

Whiskey gasped and jerked awake in the dark.  Brahl whined and rolled over.  She scrambled out of the blanket nest and bolted for the door.

 

Tullk sat up in bed.  “You’re ok.  You’re safe, it’s just a nightmare, Whiskey.”

 

She fumbled with the door controls and ran out into the hallway.

 

Brahl started to chase after her, but Tullk caught him.  “Easy there lad.  Whiskey just needs a moment.”

 

“She smells wrong!  So afraid and ….something else… I don’t understand.”

 

Tullk sighed.  “OK pup, new rule.  Never ever comment on a persons smell where anyone but me can hear you.  All you’ll do is upset folks.  This is right up there with no biting, go it?”

 

Brahl whimpered and nodded and hugged Tullk.  

 

Tullk considered this.  Someone needed to go talk to Whiskey and Brahl was only one of the reasons why it needed to be someone else.  

 

He called Sluuffon.

 

——

 

Sluuffon disconnected the voice transmission and pushed herself out of bed, waking Tucheer on the bunk below her.  

 

“What in seven hells are you doing?”

 

“Whiskey had a nightmare and ran off.  Tullk can’t leave the boy and needs me to go find her.”

 

“Fuck.”  That was Nekkass.  “Whiskey doesn’t strike me as a run away kind of girl.  She seems more likely to curl into a ball and cry.”

 

“Yeah.  Must have been some nightmare.”

 

They eventually found her, curled in a ball, on the floor of the shower.  She was fully dressed but had the shower turned on as cold as it would go.  The water just pouring off of her as she lay there staring at nothing.

 

Tucheer turned off the water as Sluuffon brushed the hair from Whiskeys face.

 

“Bring me some towels.  This is too cold for a warm blood to be.”  Sluuffon easily picked Whiskey and carried her to the benched and began peeling off her wet pyjamas.

 

“No.” Whiskey moaned and tried to pull them back up.

 

“Whiskey, sweetie, we gotta get you warm.”  

 

Nekkass considers this.  “Warm shower.  I’ll get Qewgin.  This has to be some weird mammal shit.”

 

By the time Nekkass and Qewgin were back, Tucheer and Sluuffon had managed to cut Whiskey from her pyjamas and wrap her in a couple of warm blankets.  Qewgin grabbed a towel and rubbed down Whiskey’s hair.  It is about four inches long at this point.  She dug a comb out of her pocket and began to brush the hair away from Whiskey’s eyes.

 

“Tell me what happened, Whiskey.”

 

“I was asleep and then I was in stores… I was dreaming I was in stores and Tullk was fucking me and then I woke up and between my legs was all wet and sticky and I ran away.”

 

Everyone got very still at that.  Qewgin finally asked, “Did Tullk… um…”

 

“No!  I did this.  Some thing is wrong!”

 

“So… “ Qewgin wasn’t sure how to ask this, so she just swallowed and went for it.  “You had a wet dream and got scared?”

 

Whiskey looked at her with no understanding.

 

Qewgin stared back.  “Whiskey you are a fully grown woman, haven’t you ever had a wet dream before?”

 

“No!  This isn’t…. something is wrong with me.”

 

“OK.  If something is wrong, we get the Doc to check it out.”

 

——

 

Doc Mijo was not happy about being woken up in the middle of the night because someone had a perfectly normal biological function.

 

“There is nothing wrong with you.” she repeated firmly.

 

Whiskey stubbornly shook her head.  “This isn’t normal.  I don’t want this.  It never happened before.”

 

Mijo sighed and ran the scanner over Whiskey AGAIN.  “What can I say?  Everything is fine.  Well, you are still underweight, but that is better than the emaciated that your were when we found…” she trailed off as her brain finally woke up.  “Maybe this had never happened before because you were always too malnourished to have a normal sex drive, but I can assure you, this is normal.”

 

——

 

Tullk was pleased to see Whiskey sitting at breakfast with her friends.  Sluuffon brought her to work in the stores like nothing happened.  Whiskey was a bit more distant than normal, but seemed fully functional.

 

She skipped morning snack.  Sluuffon was a little upset at that.  “We couldn’t get her to eat breakfast either.”

 

At lunch Whiskey just sat pushing the food around on her plate.

 

“Whiskey? You need to eat.”  Tullk said gently.

 

“Not yet.”  she said.  “I used to only eat once a day.  I’m ok.”

 

“No, you aren’t. You need to eat.”

 

“Doc Mijo said I am having bad things at night because I am too fat.”

 

Tullk dropped his fork and started at her.  He looked at Ch’Kore, “Stay with Brahl, please.”  Then he grabbed Whiskey’s arm and pulled her out of her seat and dragged her to the sick bay.  The ladies from breakfast trailed along after him.

 

When he got to the med bay, he pushed Whiskey into a patient bed and turned on Mijo, “Did you tell her she was too fat?” he bellowed.

 

Aleta cleared her throat from the other side of the room.

 

Mijo was appalled.  “No!  I would nev…..  oh.  Um…. No…. but I can see how what I said could have been misinterpreted.”  She sighed and rubbed her face.  “What I said was that Whiskey is finally healthy enough that she is starting to have some normal biological functions return…  or possibly turn up for the first time-“

 

Whiskey whimpered and dropped her eyes.  “I don’t want to have sex with you.” she whispered.

 

Aleta was suddenly right there.  “Did Tullk-“ she didn’t even know how to ask that.

 

“No! He didn’t do anything.  This is me.  I am broken.  I am wrong.  This isn’t-“ she sobbed.

 

Sluuffon came over and rubbed her shoulders.  “It’s ok.  You are fine.”

 

Mijo cleared her throat.  “As I was saying, some perfectly normal biological functions that are somewhat upsetting given her history.”

 

Everyone got real quiet at that.

 

“OK.” Aleta said.  “We will move you into the women’s quarters and -“

 

Whiskey crumpled further.

 

Mijo cleared her throat, again.  She wasn't sure how much she could say without completely violating patient confidentiality, but Whiskey wouldn't so, “I don’t think that would necessarily feel safer under the circumstances.”

 

“Can’t you just give me some drugs to make this stop?”

 

Mijo had another light bulb moment.  “Did they do that back in the creche?”

 

Whiskey shrugged.

 

“That would explain a few things.  I mean obviously, they didn’t work perfectly, given your…  well…  At any rate, you are at least thirty five years old, Whiskey.  You are going to have to deal with hormones at some point.”

 

Tullk, who had been silent through this whole thing, said quietly, “I would never do anything to hurt you Whiskey.  You are safe here.”

 

She shivered and nodded.

 

 


End file.
